


Three Times the Charm

by AshitaNewssnoopy



Series: Hump Day Office Shenanigans [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternative Universe - College, College Carnivals, Do NOT manipulate Steve Rogers if you value your own health, F/M, Kissing Booths, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Things not to do in a bouncy house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshitaNewssnoopy/pseuds/AshitaNewssnoopy
Summary: A series of drabbles based on prompts given to me by my betas (and others if they so choose) for our Wednesday Hump Day challenge. Each Wednesday we have decided to challenge each other with a set of prompts to make the week flow faster. Keep in mind there will be multi-fandom prompts, so this collection will be updated as prompts for this fandom come in.1. Can't Keep My Hands to Myself -An adventure to the Spring Carnival bounce house leads to something unexpected.2. I Just Want Your Extra Time and Your...Kiss -When a manipulative friend rooks Steve into manning the kissing booth, Tony and Pepper come to the rescue.





	1. Can't Keep My Hands to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompts:** Tony/Pepper/Steve; college AU. THERE IS A BOUNCY CASTLE IN THE OVAL AND I AM VERY EXCITED. Pepper in the daisy dukes and crop top. Pepper and Steve are having lunch/studying on the outside patio of the cafeteria. Tony shows up to drag them over to the quad for some on campus carnival thing. Pepper being a business major the boys haven't seen her dressed like that before either. Flower crowns. Mutual pining or one upmanship.

“Pepper! Pep!” a voice called, breaking his concentration.

Steve looked up when his friend groaned something that sounded suspiciously like, ‘not again,’ under her breath. Glancing around, he arched a brow when Pepper just sighed as the voice continued to call for her and scrunched down as if trying to make herself small and invisible.

“Pep!” the voice called again. “Where _are_ you?” 

But instead of answering, Pepper just scowled and continued to write furiously in her notebook as if nothing had happened. Steve smirked. He knew that look. It was typically paired with an exasperated tone whenever she talked about her best friend (and, he suspected, secret crush), Tony. A man that he’d heard many a tale about, but hadn’t yet met.

And he was dying to; meet him that is.

“Pepper!” the voice called as a gorgeous brown-haired boy burst out onto the patio area, bright, sparkling eyes dancing as he scanned the area, a flower crown perched precariously on his head. And wow. He was a treat. Steve licked his lips as his eyes travelled over the other man’s compact, but well-toned body, that seemed to vibrate with barely restrained energy and sighed, his fingers itching for his sketch book.

Seriously, if Pepper didn’t make a move soon, he might just snatch him up for himself.

Tony, or at least he assumed that was who it was, continued to scan the area, his eyes lighting up as someone moved and he spotted Pepper. He scurried over to Steve and Pepper’s table, completely oblivious to the attention he was garnering as he latched onto Pepper’s arm.

“There you are!”

“What do you want, Tony?” Pepper asked irritably, not even bothering to look up from the books she and Steve had surrounding them. “Can’t you see that I’m busy here?”

“You won’t believe what I just found.” Tony said, ignoring his friend’s obvious annoyance. And Steve couldn’t help watching their interaction with interest. Especially as Tony hadn’t even noticed him yet. “It is the most amazing thing.”

“Somehow I doubt that,” Pepper muttered as she flipped to the answer key to make sure had gotten the problem they were working on correct.

“But, Peeeeeeeep,” Tony whined, leaning his head against Pepper’s shoulder. 

Pepper just shrugged her shoulder in an attempt to dislodge the brunet, but he was having none of it, somehow keeping his head in place despite her actions. Steve barely held back a snicker as Pepper rolled her eyes and ignored Tony. Huffing, Tony poked Pepper in the side continuously in an effort to get her attention.

“Why are you not paying any attention to me.” Poke. “You never pay any attention to me when I need you.” Poke. “And seriously, you _need_ to see this.” Poke. “You’ll never believe it. It’s so amazing.” Poke.

“So you’ve said, Tony,” Pepper huffed, moving onto the next page in their book. “I’m studying.”

Honestly, Steve was impressed with Pepper’s perseverance. 

“Bah, that’s so boring,” Tony snorted, rolling his eyes. “Why would you want to do that? Especially when I have important news.”

“Because I have a test this coming Wednesday and not all of us are lucky enough to have an eidetic memory.”

“So boring. You can study later.” Tony squirmed, burrowing into her side as he batted his eyelashes at her. “I’ll even help. But you _can’t_ miss this.”

“Fine, what?” Pepper said finally looking up.

Tony paused dramatically, practically vibrating in his seat with excitement.

“They have a bouncy house in the Oval,” he announced in a hushed whisper.

And Steve couldn’t help himself; he threw his head back and laughed at the, admittedly adorable, announcement the younger boy made. 

“Seriously,” Steve said, speaking for the first time and still laughing at the brunet’s enthusiasm. “All this over a bouncy house?”

Tony’s head shot up and he drew in a sharp breath as their gazes collided, his eyes widening in surprise before he tore them away, a delicious flush tinting his cheeks. Steve grinned.

“Hey!” Tony blustered, suddenly shy at the realization that he and Pepper weren’t alone. “ _Never_ underestimate the importance of a bouncy house!”

“I stand corrected.” Steve held up his hands in a placating gesture, an amused smile on his face. “I guess I never saw the appeal as I’ve never been in a bouncy house.”

Tony’s mouth dropped open. “You’ve never…how...what...how is that even possible?”

“I had problems with asthma when I was kid,” Steve shrugged. “Bouncy houses weren’t on the allowed list of activities.”

“Oh, this is a travesty,” Tony spluttered, forgetting his initial shyness in his incredulity. “We can’t have that. This must be corrected, like, right now. Pepper, we cannot let this injustice continue.”

Pepper rolled her eyes once more, but began packing away her study materials.

“Fine, but you are so helping me with my notes for the next three weeks.”

“One week,” Tony negotiated.

“Two weeks,” Pepper countered.

“Deal,” Tony said, shaking Pepper’s hand. He clapped his hands together and flashed a cheeky grin. “Let’s go beautiful people. Things to see and people to do!”

“Shouldn’t that be reversed?” Steve asked with a smile.

“That all depends on the person, handsome,” Tony said with a wicked grin. He flicked his eyes over Steve in appreciation. “In your case, I definitely would go with my version.”

Steve’s cheeks grew hot as he gathered his belongings, a small smile on his lips. Tony was far too cute for his, and _Steve’s_ , own good. And then there was Pepper. Biting his lower lip, Steve turned to the girl in question, his mouth going dry once again to find her bent over, her tiny shorts riding up to just beneath the cheek of her ass.

God he just loved those tiny, little shorts and the cropped top that tied at the middle. He was so used to seeing her in professional attire due to her major that when she dressed down like this, he didn’t know how to react.

Tony must have seen something in his face because he turned as well, his mouth gaping as he took in her attire. 

“Wow, Pep,” Tony said, his eyes running over her displayed backside. Shaking his head, he blushed and looked away. “That’s some outfit you have on.”

“Something wrong with it?” Pepper asked as she stood, one brow arched and a slightly smug smile on her lips as she took in Tony’s face.

“No, nope, we’re all good here,” Tony shook his head emphatically and then abruptly turned, squirmed and shifted uneasily on his feet. And Steve knew that familiar dance all too well. “Very good. Um, yeah.”

Pepper grinned and flicked her hair over her shoulder, sauntering off toward the quad area, where the Spring Fling Carnival started.

“Damn,” Tony mumbled, his head tilted to the side as he watched her walk off.

“Mmmhmmm,” Steve agreed, his pants feeling a wee bit too tight as well.

“I swear, she’s trying to kill me,” Tony sighed mournfully. “Well, let’s go, handsome.”

It didn’t take them all that long to make it to the carnival area, and they quickly joined the line. Tony bounced impatiently on his toes despite the fact that there weren’t all that many people in front of them. The queue began to move once more and when they got to the front, Tony flashed the attendant a brilliant smile that said he was up to no good.

“Fifty bucks if we can have the castle to ourselves for the next ten minutes.” The attendant stared at Tony blandly, but Tony was far from deterred. He waved the fifty under the attendant’s nose. “It’s his first time and we can’t have the riff raff privy to that experience.” 

“Whatever,” the attendant said, rolling her eyes.

“You’re the best, Carol,” Tony simpered, fluttering his lashes.

“Shut up, Stark,” she huffed. “I don’t even want to know.”

“I’m sure you you’ll change your mind when you’re forced to listen to Hank drone on and on about his ants on Monday. I mean really, ants or hottie’s first experience in a bounce house. Doesn’t seem like a hard choice to me.”

Steve flushed as Carol looked over at appraisingly.

“You have a valid point,” Carol conceded. “Fifty bucks and then it’s yours for ten. But the clothes stay on, Stark. I really don’t want to see that thing bobbing around in there.”

“Your loss.”

“I prefer Rhodey’s any day,” Carol snickered.

“Oh, ewww,” Tony whined, scrubbing at his face as if trying to erase that thought. His face screwed up into a grimace. “Why do you do this to me, Carol? That’s my best friend you’re talking about. He’s like my brother. So unfair.”

“Builds character,” Carol said and then turned to bounce house. “All right assholes, get out.”

“Charming,” Tony snickered.

“You try dealing with these assholes for five days in a row,” Carol griped. “I’m tempted to take a knife to this thing and end my misery.”

“Sacrilege! Leave the bouncy house alone!”

“Whatever,” Carol said. “It’s all yours, princess.” 

“You are too kind.” Tony simpered.

“Not really,” Carol snickered. “I just want your damn money. I saw some boots that I just have to have the other night. And do keep the clothes on, Stark. I mean it.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You’ve become no fun at all since you started dating Rhodey.” Tony lamented.

“Not what he said last night.” Carol smirked when Tony threw her a disgusted look over his shoulder.

“Oh, ewww.”

Steve shook his head at the friends’ banter and slipped into the bounce house. And while he had to admit that it was a lot of fun by itself, the real fun came when Tony, incorrigible as always, managed to find a way to ‘run into’ him or Pepper and grope them at every opportunity. Not that he minded, but two could play that game. 

So, the next time Tony came in for a quick grope once more, Steve turned and grabbed him around the waist and tumbled them onto the air mattress. Tony squeaked in surprise and then purred as Steve crawled between his spread legs and laid down on him.

“Tease,” Steve whispered against Tony’s ear as he pressed a small kiss to the hollow behind his lobe. Tony squirmed and pressed up into Steve with a wicked grin. 

“Not teasing when you plan to follow through,” Tony said, a bit breathless as Steve continued to kiss along his jaw, and down his neck.

“Then why not do something about it?” Steve asked pressing back into Tony, groaning when when their hardening cocks slid together.

Tony tipped his head back to allow better access to his throat, his eyes half mast as he stared at something behind Steve. “Pepper and I are a two for one deal. Take it or leave it.” 

Steve smirked; he’d definitely take it.

“Like that’s a hardship,” Steve chuckled, looking back to wink at a flushing, yet avidly watching Pepper. She licked her lips and moved until she was practically draped over Steve’s back, her soft breasts pressing against him as she stole a kiss, her lips soft and slick against his.

“Hey, no fair!” Tony yelped, squirming under Steve. “I want one too!”

“Which one of us are you talking to?” Steve couldn’t help but tease as he turned back to the boy beneath him.

“Well, when you put it that way,” Tony said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I definitely want…”

“Jesus, what did I tell you, Stark? Do not defile my bouncy house! Get a room!”

“Fuck! Keep your pants on, Carol,” Tony yelled back. 

“I think that’s supposed to be my line!” Carol retorted.

“We’re negotiating here!” Tony rolled his eyes and turned back to Steve and Pepper and purred. “You know, I have an entire penthouse at our disposal if you’re interested.” 

“Well, then what are we waiting for?” Steve smirked before standing and yanking the shorter boy up against him. “Lead the way.”


	2. I Just Want Your Extra Time and Your...Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A manipulative friend rooks Steve into manning the kissing booth and Tony and Pepper come to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get two for the price of one today as RL got in the way of me posting last week. Linked to the previous drabble, Cant Keep My Hands to Myself.
> 
>  **Prompts:** Carnival sequel; Steve is roped into manning the kissing booth by a classmate that lies or misleads him because she has a crush on him. Possessive Tony and Pepper interfering. Natasha appearing out of nowhere and scaring the bejabbers out of Tony; a reason Tony insists on them going to his place besides personalized sheets.

“How many times does this now make, Stark?” Steve laughed, his lips a delightful shade of kiss-bruised red that Tony had only seen once so far, but damn, he loved it.

“Ten? Fifteen? Who’s keeping track?” Tony quipped, smirking when Steve laughed again, but leaned down and kissed him without complaint nonetheless.

It started like this:

Steve, sweet, clueless pal that he was, somehow managed to get himself rooked into manning the kissing booth at Shield Academy’s Spring Fling Carnival. His friend, Melissa, (from some art class that Tony couldn’t remember the name of), had come up to him a few weeks earlier and asked him if he could spare an hour to help man a booth, never once mentioning what he would be doing. How this happened, Tony had no idea; but he was pretty sure it was due to the twit taking advantage of Steve’s good nature and the fact that all of the proceeds were benefiting one of Steve’s favorite charities.

He never once questioned the girl’s motives, despite the fact that she constantly hedged on telling him which booth he needed to report to; she’d just told him not to worry about it and that she’d find him on that day. Motives that were helped along by the fact that Steve had never really paid any attention to her outside of a friendly hello.

Not that the twit ever realized that. 

She just thought Steve was playing hard to get. 

Yeah, right. As if Steve was ever anything other than unfailingly honest about his intentions.

Still, it seemed to work because Steve remained blissfully ignorant of the twit’s machinations.

That was, until Tony, Pepper and Steve had, finally, decided to leave the penthouse after several hours of fun yesterday, (and oh, what fun they were; he got hard just thinking about it). Steve, needing sustenance to fuel their, hopefully, soon to be continued activities, dragged Tony and Pepper to his favorite pizza place for dinner, only to arrive and find out that he’d been duped.

Because there, in the middle of the damned restaurant, the twit was holding court and bragging how she managed to snag Steve, the hottest guy on campus, (it’s true - there was a vote and everything), to man the booth. Not her brightest move; but well, no one would ever say that Melissa was the sharpest knife in the drawer.

Steve’s face grew darker and darker as he listened to the twit brag for anyone, and _everyone_ , to hear how she had fooled Steve into agreeing and how she planned to make her move before Pepper and Tony stole her man. 

That was her second mistake.

Her first mistake was believing that Steve wanted her in the first place. 

Hello!? Has she seen Tony and Pepper? Who in their right minds would choose _that_ over the two of them?

But Steve, sweetheart that he was, decided to go along with it because it was for a good cause and he’d made a promise; and he didn’t break his promises. But he wasn’t happy about her plans. Not happy at all. He hated being deceived, especially when he’d thought he’d made it very clear that his interests laid elsewhere. 

That was so not on.

And that is when he and Pepper made a plan.

“Are you actually going to let anyone else have a turn?” Steve huffed as Tony stole yet another kiss, mentally keeping track of how much he owed.

“Not if I can help it.” Tony grinned, ignoring the growing line of people bitching behind him. Fuck that. So long as he could pay, he knew that Rhodey wouldn’t send him away. It was good to have friends on the inside. “When does your shift end again?”

“In about fifteen minutes,” Steve said as he glanced at the clock in the booth.

“Awesome!” Tony looked down at the wad of bills in his money clip. “I think I have enough to last that long. Fuck that twit. She’s not getting her lips anywhere near my man.”

“I think you mean _our_ man,” Pepper said from behind him. 

Tony looked over his shoulder to where Pepper was impatiently awaiting her turn. Oh, right, he’d forgotten about that. “Well, that goes without saying.”

“You two are terrible,” Steve said without heat. His lips crooked into a little grin when Tony snorted and then leaned to steal one last kiss, mumbling against his lips.

“You love us anyway.” 

“Besides, people need to learn not to take advantage of our man. Dire things just might happen to them,” Pepper added, staring balefully at Melissa, who was standing just behind her. 

The twit, realizing that the jig was up, turned pale and backed slowly away from the booth. Pepper arched a brow and stepped forward menacingly, making the twit pale even more if it were at all possible, and then turn tail and flee.

Smart move that. Tony knew all too well how vicious Pepper could be when crossed and he never wanted to be on her bad side again. Giggling at the fleeing girl, Tony stepped out of the way and let Pepper take his place.

“Hello, sweetheart,” Pepper murmured, pressing her lips to Steve’s.

“What am I going to do with the two of you?” Steve asked rhetorically; because, duh, as if he didn’t already know the answer to that. 

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out,” Pepper smirked, leaning in for another kiss. “Or if not, I have plenty of ideas to get us started.”

“Sounds promising,” Steve said huskily, returning the kiss with fervor. 

And damn, if Tony didn’t love watching the two of them; it was his favoritest thing outside of being in the middle of the two them.

“Hey, Steve. “ 

Tony startled as a new voice entered the equation and a beautiful redhead seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Cursing under his breath, Tony pressed a hand to his rapidly beating heart and stared down the other person balefully.

“Jesus fuck, Natasha,” Tony griped. “Must you do that?”

“Yes,” Natasha smirked, amused as always at catching Tony by surprise. She nudged Steve out of his seat, and numerous girls groaned in disappoint as she took his place. Although, not as many as Tony would have expected. Interesting. “Get on outta here. You’re backing up the line and Mrs. Honeycutt is getting a bit testy.”

“Awesome!” Tony exclaimed throwing several large bills down on the booth counter top. So worth it. “Let’s get outta here, Tiger. I have some thousand-count sheets with our names on them. Literally. Like, my mother actually ordered some that have my initials on them for some reason. I’m sure I can have yours added as well. It could be fun.”

Steve raised an eyebrow as he exited the booth and sent Pepper a look that Tony has named his, ‘please tell me he’s not serious,’ frown. Strangely, it’s a look that Tony’s seen numerous times over the past few days.

“Just humor him,” Pepper muttered, rolling her eyes as she grabbed Steve’s hand and tugged him along behind her. “It’s what I do. He’ll forget about it by the time we reach his penthouse.”

Tony grabbed Steve’s other hand, smirking at the envious looks on his classmates faces as they walked past. _That’s right, watch and weep; he’s all ours._

“Mean,” Tony complained, but allowed himself to be tugged along. 

“But true,” Pepper snickered.

Tony shrugged. He couldn’t argue with that. Besides, the sheets weren’t all that important; it’s not like they’d survive the chocolate body paint anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be marked as complete, as each drabble is a complete and separate one-shot that isn't necessarily linked to the others in the series. If they are linked, it will be marked in the beginning of the chapter.


End file.
